GNY-004 Gundam Plutone
GNY-004 Gundam Plutone (aka Gundam Plutone, Plutone) is the predecessor to GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and GN-005 Gundam Virtue, designed specifically for the testing of various internal systems. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. The unit was initially piloted by Chall Acustica before eventually passing to Fon Spaak. After taking over Veda, the Innovators built their own unit, GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone, which was powered by a GN Drive Tau. It was piloted by Bring Stabity. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Plutone is one of the many successor unit to GN-000 0 Gundam and predecessor to GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and GN-005 Gundam Virtue; a intermediary design and 2nd generation prototype Gundam. The unit was designed and developed by Celestial Being's Krung Thep engineering team as a testbed for new experimental technologies, specifically in defensive and countermeasure systems: the Trial System, GN Field, GN Composite Armor, and the Core Fighter System. Its technology made Plutone one of the most influential MS as it is the progenitor unit to a expansive evolutionary line of MS development. During its early development stages, Plutone was meant to be a testbed for a Twin Drive System that was independently thought about by the Celestial Being engineers, however the concept of a Twin Drive System was abandoned at that point due to the difficulty in synchronizing the two GN Drives, thus the idea was considered impossible. More than a decade later however, the concept will be revived by the organization and equipped on the GN-0000 00 Gundam after a theory/design of such system made by their founder Aeolia Schenberg was released to them.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 2 "Twin Drive" Plutone was the first Gundam to have GN Composite Armor applied as its frame. While E-Carbon was one of the strongest alloys developed for MS armor, its durability can be enhanced with GN Particles. As Virtue's predecessor, Plutone was built with external armor plating over its primary armor for added defense. Openings in the plates reveal several GN Condensers, notably on the unit's shoulders, hips, and elbows. There are also vents on both side of its legs. The purpose of this equipment was to understand the application potential behind MS defensive technologies with materials infused with GN Particles. Plutone's armor sports a hybrid particle distribution system. The external armor plates are partially fed by external particle conduits, GN Power Lines, linked to the back of a large GN Condenser. During the testing phases, Plutone has two different "plans" of developement and testing was done to ensure which was the more effective plan. The first plan the involved the usage of external GN Field barrier that was to block attacks, while the second plan involved the deployment of GN Fields inside empty spaces within the armor in order to increase the effectiveness of the armor. While the second plan prove to be more stable of the two, the first plan of using an external GN Field barrier has not been abandoned and more modifications are needed on it in order to stabilize and improve the system. For weapons and combat, Plutone is armed with a GN Beam Rifle, a large GN Shield, and two GN Beam Sabers. For long ranged combat, Plutone can use shield-and-shoot tactics and strike-and-shield tactics for melee combat. When facing formidable firepower in multiple directions, Plutone can use its GN Field as a absolute defense measure; the system wasn't perfected and not entirely reliable. The Trans-Am System, used to temporarily enhance the performance of Plutone, remained locked within the GN Drive's black box until the death of Aeolia Schenberg in AD 2307. For emergency countermeasures, Celestial Being engineers created the Trial System and the Core Fighter System. Even before their armed interventions, there were concerns that Celestial Being's MS technology could be misused and possibly be turned against them. For this reason, CB engineers intended for Plutone to be equipped with the anti-treachery Trial System onto Plutone as a means of preventing misuse of CB technology or internal betrayal. However, due to the technological limitations of the time, Trial was not installed onto Plutone and was eventually carried over to Plutone's successor, the GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie. In the interest of protecting both the life of its Meister and the GN Drive, the Krung Thep team made the cockpit into a transformable escape fighter. The fighter itself is composed of the Solar Furnace, the backpack, and the cockpit (mid-section of Plutone's chest). Should Plutone sustain catastrophic damage, the Meister can escape the combat zone, saving both the GN Drive and its Meister. Although named as the Core Fighter, the unit is unarmed and vulnerable to enemy fire. After its testing phase had been completed, Plutone's technology would be applied to the third generation Gundams and its GN Drive transferred to GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh/GN-005 Gundam Virtue. Still having tactical value, Plutone along with the rest of the GNY series were transferred to Celestial Being's shadow support group, Fereshte. Plutone would share 0 Gundam's GN Drive for shadow interventions to support the primary team. As one of the most successful and advanced Gundams of its time, its technology was stolen and exploited by the Innovators. The Innovators used Veda and Celestial Being to help replicate a second Plutone (and the rest of the GNY series) powered by a GN Drive Tau, GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone. After conducting their own R&D, Innovators would use their own GNY series to help create the GNZ series, Innovators' own fleet of advanced advanced mobile suits. There exist two known Gundam Plutone units. One was the original unit created and used by Celestial Being as well as Fereshte that was destroyed in 2307, while the other one was refitted from the GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone in 2312 by Fon Spaak to look like the original while sharing the same name and designation for his personal use. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Plutone uses a GN Beam Rifle as one of its main weapons of choice. A standard GN particle beam weapon for general purpose usage. As technology progresses,it has become integrated in other weapons and combos. ;*GN Beam Saber :Hidden in the knees of the Plutone are the GN Beam Sabers, they can slide out when needed for combat. The sabers function by emitting a positron field which holds condensed GN Particles in the form of a blade. When in contact with another surface, the positron field breaks and releases the condensed particles directly onto the contact surface. Though such weapons are more versatile than solid blades, the GN particles composing the blade body may be subject to dispersion and other forms of disruption and grow less effective in different atmospheric environments. ;*GN Shield :The GN Shield is wielded on Plutones left arm. A physical shield that is used either in place of or in conjunction with a GN Field. It is used similar to how a modern day shield would be used and is made of E-Carbon and is durable enough to withstand most attacks. The shield can be damaged or destroyed by a beam equipped mobile weapon. System Features ;*Core Fighter :The Plutone is the first and only Gundam to be equipped with a Core Fighter. In case of emergencies, the pilot can eject the cockpit along with the GN Drive and the clavical antennas to form a Core Fighter. The unit has no defensive countermeasure against enemy units as it is only a means for escaping the battlefield. In light of the Plutone Incident, where the mechanism for the Core Fighter jammed, a direct escape craft module was nixed for the 3rd generation Gundams. However, the concept of an escape unit was carried over with the GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh. ;*GN Composite Armor :Part of the "second" plan of Plutone, the GN Composite Armor is a system in which GN Fields are deployed within the small spaces within the armor in order to improve its defense capabilities. During the prototype stages, it was proven to be the more effective defence mechanism over using external GN Field emitters due to its stability of holding the internal GN Fields despite the fact that the external GN Field pan was not abandoned yet. Starting with Exia, it soon became standard equipment with future Celestial Being's Gundams.MG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual ;*GN Field :The primary system of Plutone's defense mechanism.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File no. 4GN particle vents are built throughout the body of Plutone to generate a GN Field. As one of the first Gundams to have a GN Field, the unit went through constant testing and fine tuning to perfect particle field generation process but was never able to be perfected. Thus, the barrier remains relatively unstable with the "second" Composite Armor plan. The GN Field ability was perfected in the Black Version however. ;*Trial System :Trial was intended to be installed onto Plutone. However, due to the technological limitations of the time, Trial could not be perfected for Plutone's use, and was passed down to its successor. Variants ;*GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone :Black Gundam Plutone is a variant of the original, painted mostly black and powered by a GN Drive Tau. The Black Plutone also has a stable GN Field. History Note: For the history of Plutone in 00P, go to Chall Acustica's page. For its brief history in 00F, please visit Fon Spaak's page. Picture Gallery plu4543.png|GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone GNY-004 Gundam Plutone.jpg|Gundam Plutone w/GN Beam Rifle & GN Shield GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - GN Beam Rifle.jpg|GN Beam Rifle GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Core Fighter.jpg|GNY-004 Gundam Plutone/Core Fighter Gny-004-corefighter.jpg|Gundam Plutone's Core Fighter transformation Plutone's GN Composite Armor.jpg|Lineart showcasing how the GN Composite Armor works Gundam 00P Gundam Plutone.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone gny-004-saber.jpg|Plutone's beam saber gny-004-shield.jpg|Plutone's GN Shield Gunpla Gundam Plutone ROFL2.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Gundam Plutone ROFL3.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Gundam Plutone ROFL6.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Gundam Plutone ROFL1.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone - Scratch Build Notes & Trivia *Plutone is named after Pluton, the 9th planet and god Pluto. Pluto was the Roman god of the underworld, the counterpart of the Greek Hades. Veda name the unit 'plutone' due to the trial system, only veda knows about this.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, File No.4 - Gundam Plutone *The Plutone exists in two different color schemes, one black and one (mainly) white and blue. This is similar to the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from Mobile Suit Z Gundam, which had a different color scheme depending on who owned it (the original Gundam Mk. II's belonging to the Titans were black while the one stolen by the AEUG was painted in the same colors as the original RX-78-2 Gundam). *Plutone is the 2nd Generation Gundam that is most similar to the 0 Gundam in several ways, most notably the fact that both are All-Purpose machines, while the Abulhool is a testbed transformable stealth unit for atmospherical use, Sadalsuud and Astraea as technological testbeds with the former being used to test e-sensors and the latter with weaponry. Its armaments are also very similar, although more powerful versions of the equipment used by the 0 Gundam during the Krugis intervention. Articles & References Plutone_005.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - GN Field Gundam Plutone ROFL4.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Head & Antenna - GN Drive - GN Capacitor Gundam Plutone ROFL5.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - GN Drive Complex System GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Core Fighter - TechDetail.jpg|GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Fighter - TechnicalDetail/Design Core Fighter Development Report - SpecDesign.jpg|Core Fighter Report - Specifications/Design File:Plutone Core Fighter Mag.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Core Fighter Gundam 00F GP.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Profile Gundam 00F GP Core Fighter.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Core Fighter - Profile External Links *Gundam Plutone on Wikipedia *Gundam Plutone on MAHQ